The Look In His Eyes
by Alyice
Summary: She's pretty and popular, and she wants him. Trouble is, the feeling isn't exactly mutual for Usui Takumi.


"Why won't you go out with me?"

Usui turned to the shrieking blonde with disinterest, watching as she stomped around in a mini fit. Her face was red out of exasperation and anger, he noted with slight distaste. However, despite her current predicament; there wasn't a single hair out of place, nor a ruffle in her skirt as she faced him unhappily.

Her big, baby blue eyes were shining with (fake, he thought) tears, and her pink lips jutted out in what most would consider an adorable pout. Usui, however, wasn't even in the least perturbed nor affected. _**She**__ looks much cuter when she's angry_, he thought absentmindedly. Though _**she **_wouldn't have been so fired up over such a thing as this.

"I told you before," he says, bored. "I'm not interested."

Her pout vanished.

They were up on the roof (well, there was only him at first, before he was so rudely interrupted). Somehow, she had managed to find him and climbed all the way up, despite being dressed in…well, not the school uniform, certainly. In fact, she was dressed in a ridiculously frilly dress and heels. Imagine climbing up the stairs in heels, he thought. Nightmare-ish, really.

"I don't understand," she said. "I'm pretty. I'm the prettiest girl in the school! And I'm cute, and I can sing and dance and all the guys want me!"

"Except me," he pointed out bluntly. She kept forgetting that.

She huffed, no longer bothering with the charade of acting cute and feminie anymore. "But _why_? Are you gay? Are you interested in someone else? Is that it? Is she prettier than me?"

He sighed. This was a bother. There was a reason he liked coming up to the roof, and said reason included peace and quiet; certainly not talkative, big-headed girls and more and more proposals. "No, I'm not gay. Yes, I'm interested in someone else. Yes, that is it. And yes, she is a lot prettier than you."

Well, so he did sorta tell Misaki that he wouldn't make girls cry anymore by being harsh and 'heartless', as she said. But honestly, there was a limit. He was annoyed, and she was annoying, and he wanted her to go away, and she wouldn't go away. What was a guy to do? And after all, he was only telling the truth. She couldn't blame him for that.

Misaki_ was _prettier than her, after all.

To his surprise though, she didn't burst into tears. In fact, she had a strange look on her face.

He sighed again. "Can you go away now?"

The look dissapeared and her eyes narrowed at his rude tone.

"You're a jerk," she said.

_Well, I wonder why_. "Okay, fine. Just leave me alone."

She took a spot beside him, sitting daintily. "So, who is she?"

She was either deaf, or had very selective hearing. Now she was staring at him with a very curious, albeit kind of intense look on her face. He stared back, not planning to say anything. After a pause, she rolled her eyes (very unladylike), but who was there to see her? The only guy that was there was taken anyway.

"Fine, I'll cut you a deal. You tell me who she is, and I'll leave you alone."

Now there was something he could work with, Usui thought. Finally.

"Ayuzawa Misaki."

There was a pause. Usui stared ahead, waiting patiently. Anytime now, she would get up and leave. Anytime now, she would stand up with that pretty little face and walk away.

But alas, that was not meant to be.

"You like_ her_?"

Usui winced slightly. Man, that girl could scream. "We had a deal. Go away."

There was a pause again. As he snuck a glance at her, he found her with a contemplative look on her face.

"No. I think you're lying," she finally announced after minutes of thinking. Her reply caught him offguard. Lying? His eyes widened slightly.

"Lying?" He echoed. It felt like one of the rare times he was confused.

She gave him a look. "I'm not stupid, you know."

He crossed his arms, and stared at her. "I'm not lying," he said calmly. The wind blew past, ruffling his hair. Leaned agaist the walls, arms crossed and eyes dead ahead, he was the epitome of gorgeous. The blonde didn't wonder why girls constantly threw themselves at him.

She knitted her eyebrows. "But, she's so…" she searched for the words. "Horrible. Mean. And definitely not prettier than me."

Ah. So that's why.

Usui shrugged. Obviously the prez wouldn't like the blonde; what with her attitude and attire and all. And he did rather understand where she was coming from, somewhat. But then, her exterior was nothing compared to her real self.

"Why would you like her? She's not even nice to you. And_ I_ think she's kind of ugly. And she's also horrible, but _I _think she likes the attention. Who could ever bother with someone like her? She's selfish, wanting to get all the girls onto her side, pretending to be nice and everything-"

She crossed the line.

This time Usui didn't bother hiding is distaste for that girl. "You're wrong," he said harshly.

She looked visibly taken aback. "Excuse me-"

"I don't care what you think, but whatever the hell you think of her, you're obviously misguided and mistaken. First off, she is far prettier than you, no matter how much make-up you slather onto your face. And secondly, don't you ever speak of her that way."

She stared at him, mouth agape; shocked that anyone would speak to her that way, or even stand up for that girl.

And here was Usui Takumi; highschool heartthrob, everything that was perfect, uncaring and indifferent, standing up for Misaki like he cared about her. And maybe even more.

"Do you love her?" She blurted out before thinking.

He looked at her, but didn't answer.

"I…why aren't you together then?"

There was no answer again.

"Does she know?"

This time, he had a wistful look on his face, and a slight small playing on his lips. "No. She's very clueless."

He walked down the stairs, and left her standing alone on the roof.

–

"Prez, isn't it time for you to go to work?" He drawled, sliding up to stand beside her. She almost jumped in shock, before placing her hands over his mouth in panick.

"Are you insane?" She hissed. "Not so loud!"

He laughed as she relaxed, glaring at him. Suddenly, he tucked a lock of hair that had fallen astray behind her ear. She looked up at him, her face tinted with red as they paused; his hand by her cheek, and hers that had fallen from his mouth to his chest.

She moved away first, her ears pink. "Baka Usui," she mumbled.

He smiled one of his half-smiles, gesturing to the door. "Shall we?"

They never saw the blonde standing at the corridor, watching them. They never saw the way she looked at his green eyes, and realized the expression in them so enviously.

The way he looked at that girl, Misaki; it was an expression she never wanted to forget.

**Author's Notes: I kind of pulled this together in a jiffy, with no beta-ing or whatever. It was just a quick write, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment if you can, I would really appreciate it. Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
